Mushroom Kingdom Constitution
The Mushroom Kingdom Constitution '''is the supreme law of the Mushroom Kingdom and was established in 1432. Like the United States Constitution, it is composed of seven articles that details how the government is supposed to work. Whenever the Mushroom Kingdom Constitution is mentioned, people are usually referring to The Amendments, the main section. As of the beginning of 2016, there are 30 Amendments. The first 6 amendments (I-VI) are known as "The Unchangeable Six." They can never be changed in future amendments and are usually held in higher regard than the others. Below is the text, not written version of The Amendments section. '''Constitution of the Mushroom Kingdom Edition XVII—dated November 15, 2015 I. Every citizen has the freedom of speech (provided you are not advocating sin), press, and petition (July 4, 1432) II. The right to keep and bear arms is granted, provided said arms are used for protection and not violence (July 4, 1432) III. Slavery and servitude are illegal excepting crime punishments (July 4, 1432) IV. Unreasonable searches are not allowed unless a search warrant is provided (July 4, 1432) V. Excessive fines, bails, and product prices are illegal—henceforth, prices can not surpass $5,000 (July 4, 1432) VI. Trials must not last for over one week (July 4, 1432) VII. Trials must be fair regardless of charges; juries are required (September 22, 1436) VIII. Groups and organizations are allowed to gather as long as they have permission from the state government (January 9, 1440) IX. Cruel and unusual punishment is prohibited (January 9, 1440) X. If Congress is not satisfied with the current monarch after a year in office, they are allowed to hold a Mono Election, provided three-fourths of Congress votes in favor (October 10, 1489) XI. Related to Amendment X. If Congress does not wish to hold a Mono Election, the current monarch can hold office for 4 years—this period is known as a term. At the 4 year mark, another election must be held. Monarchs may serve 4 terms or 16 years at maximum, as long as they are elected and sworn in fairly (October 10, 1489) XII. The Mushroom Kingdom government does have powers not listed in the Constitution (August 8, 1507) XIII. Conduits or Bio-Terrorists are henceforth considered illegal. If someone with the powers of a Conduit is discovered, they must be taken in for questioning immediately. For further actions, consult the Mushroom Kingdom Law Book (May 20, 1515) XIV. All citizens are required to vote in elections (December 21, 1612) XV. To be granted citizenship, you must go through the process of naturalization as well as be a member of the religion of Christianity (June 11, 1800)* XVI. Related to Amendment XV. The right to express the Christian religion in any way is protected, provided it is not an act of terror (June 11, 1800) XVII. Animals are not to be harmed unless in hunting property or in an attacking situation (February 14, 1853) XVIII. Harpooning is prohibited on any waters owned by the Mushroom Kingdom (February 14, 1853) XIX. Same sex marriages and relationships are illegal from this point forward (March 3, 1896) XX. Killing in self-defense is allowed, provided you can make a good case of your situation (November 5, 1934) XXI. Food and drink must be checked for toxins when entering the country (September 29, 1949) XXII. Abortion, an inhumane act that is simply another form of murder, is illegal (February 21, 1958) XXIII. Alcohol is not to be largely produced; only small amounts are needed (April 22, 1976) XXIV. Related to Amendment XXII. It is henceforth illegal to be under the influence of alcohol, or drunk unless you are on your own property or in an entertainment building that serves alcohol (April 22, 1976) XXV. Related to Amendment XXII and XXIII. Consumption of anything considered a drug is illegal (April 22, 1976) XXVI. Smoking is prohibited from this point forward (November 18, 2004) XXVII. Pornographic places and media are illegal. Simply being at one of these places or seeing one and not telling authorities is considered a crime (June 30, 2007) XXVIII. Acts that can be considered discriminatory towards certain citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom are illegal (May 4, 2013) XXIX. There shall, henceforth, no longer be any kings or queens. The monarch will now be called the president and the president will now be called the vice president (November 15, 2015) XXX. If the current president performs actions that can be considered tyrannical or illegal, Congress will be allowed to take military action (November 15, 2015) *Amendment XV was repealed in February 2016.Category:Document Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Government